You Bring out the Bad in Me
by gustav12
Summary: Bella and Edward have been in a secret realtionship. the only people who know about it are Edward's siblings. Edward is the Bad boy and Bella is the good girl, but how do they act when they are around each other EDWARD/BELLA original paringsJ/AE/R rated M
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Bella's POV

"Edward Cullen is staring at you for the third time today." Jessica told me while we were eating lunch in the cafeteria. I looked over and sure enough he was staring at me AGAIN.

"Maybe you should go see what he wants"

"Or maybe I should stay here and not give a fuck that he's staring at me."

"Bella." I am getting really tired of her telling what to do, and of course I always do it.

"Fine." Of course I gave in and got up from where I was sitting and went to go talk to him.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked him while sitting down across from him.

"I didn't think I was doing anything wrong." By this point he was smirking.

"You're kidding right? Are you trying to give us away?"

He leaned closer to me "How the hell am I giving us away Bella?" ok he is really making mad at this point. Why is he being so ignorant?

"Oh because it's not every day the hot bad boy of the school looks at the plain Jane sort of popular girl."

"you're wrong?"

"I am not wrong, I am correct."

"No I mean you are wrong about being plain." When he said that the blush started coming. He is the only one who can make me blush and smile like this.

"Edward please stop, by the way where is the rest of your family?"

"Well Alice is still in the hospital, Jasper hasn't left her side, and Emmett is still moping over Rosalie being in Paris."

"How is Alice doing?" Alice is Edward's sister, Jasper her boyfriend and her got in a car accident a few days ago, and she is still hurt really badly.

"Not good, you could visit her you know. She really misses you."

"Yah well you know how I feel about hospitals. After what happened to my mom, I can't go back." My mom died sometime last year and that is actually how Edward and me got in the position we are in today.

"Yah I'm sorry I forgot." He actually looked really sad.

"It's ok" I know he felt bad. Then the bell rang. "Can I go to your house after school please?"

"Yah sure. Esme misses you too, we all do." He was now tracing my hand; I was about ready to hold it when I realized that we were still around people. So I pulled my hand away. He looked hurt.

"I'll see you in biology. Ok?"

"yah sure."

I walked out of the lunch room and went to the bathroom to freshen up. I really hated to see him that hurt. I started to think about two months ago when I was sitting in Edward's living room with Japer, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett.

"_Would you guys ever do your life over? I mean if you had a choice to rewind life would you do it?"_

"_Alice don't get all dramatic on us." Emmett hated when things got dramatic, that's why he never had the balls to ask Rosalie to marry him. _

"_No actually that is a good question. I would rewind to the day before my mom's death. I would change it." I said getting a little sad now. But then I felt Edward squeeze my hand and he pulled me back into reality._

"_What would you change?" Alice asked getting worried that she made me sad._

"_I don't know everything, maybe nothing at all. I wish I could go back and just leave her a note saying I'm at a party don't come looking for me, or I would of just stayed home and not gone to the party at all. I just keep on thinking there must be something I could of done to make sure that she didn't get in that car. Something I could of said so she wouldn't have come looking for me."_

"_Well enough of this shit let's do something else." Emmett always ruined the moment._

"_like what?"_

"_I don't know. Make out?" we all laughed when Emmett slapped Rosalie upside the head._

_ Later that night_

_I and Edward were lying on his bed with his arms wrapped around me. And he was kissing down my neck._

_"you know Alice didn't mean to make you sad."_

"_I know it's just thinking about my mom, it just takes me back to a memory I don't want to go back to. I miss her but at the same time I don't want to remember her."_

"_Then don't just think about right here, right now, with me."_

"_You're right, that is really all I need to think about." Then I got up and straddled his waist and told him "we have a long night ahead of us."_

Present

I never really knew why Edward and me Haven't told people about us. It sometimes bugs me. I mean we have been together for a whole year. I wouldn't even call it together, the only thing we really call it is secret friends with benefits. We never called each other boyfriend and girlfriend, we were just Edward and Bella. I'll admit I have strong feelings for Edward, he is the only one who really gets me. I feel like we complete each other. He is a bad boy, he is into rock bands, drugs, and just plain old troublesome things, and I bring out the good in him. The it is the other way around. I go to church, I always help others, and I can't hurt people's feelings, but he brings out the bad in me. i love him for showing me the side he won't even let his family see, I love him when he is the sweet Edward, caring Edward, and the Edward that actually listens to me, and holds me when I have nightmares of my mother. WAIT did I just say love?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"She's cheating on me"

School ended and i was at Edward's house on the couch watching television with Emmett. Emmett is starting to make me real mad. He's Mr. Mopy all the time because of Roslie being gone, and now he thinks she's cheating on him.

I looked at him confused "why the hell would she be cheating on you?"

"Think about it Bella I haven't heard from her all week. The only explanation for her not calling me is that she is having a great time fucking some whorny french guy."

"Oh come on Emmett" edward said. He looked so angry right now. First of he wants Emmett and Rosalie to stay together. He thinks she is actuallly the only decent girl Emmett has ever dated. Second of all he hated seeing his brother lke this.

"No Edward, I mean why would she want plain, old, boring me, when she can have the french accent, great tan, looking french guy."

I had to cut in on that. " emmett you are anything but plain.You're muscles are huge, you're sexy as hell, if I wasn't doing your brother right now and you weren't seeing Rosalie I'd totally be with you."

"Really?"

"Yeas Emmett really. Rosalie and you don't have any problems, so there isn't a reason why she would cheat on you,--well except for that commitment issue."

"What commitment issue?"

"Emmett you're kidding right, you are so scared of commitment."

"so, Edward is scared of commitment too."

"No I'm not scared, I just don't lke the idea of marrying someone, then the whole wedding thing, and don't even get me started with the whole baby issue."

Edward believes that if you trulley love someone you don't have to prove it by getting married. He thinks that the only waay you prove it is by showing your affection.

"I still think she is cheating on me, I mean she has a reason to, because that whole fight before she left. I never told you about that."

Edward groaned and then took my hand and pulled me off the couch. "And you won't get a chance to, me and Bella are going upstairs, I hate hearing aout you and Rosalie's fights."

As we headed upstairs I could'nt help but realise how mush emmett and rosallie fight AND Jasper and Alice. Then when I look back I also realised me and Edward have only had one fight and it wasn't even that big. It was even the first night we told each other that we care for one another. So basically it was the worst and best night of my life.

_2 months ago_

_It was a Saturday night and Edward was really upset about his mom and dad's ALMOST divorce. Tonight was the night that he really had commitment issues._

_He was yelling now. "I don't understand why you're getting so upset!"_

"_You're kidding right?" I was so frustrated right now._

"_You said me and you were non- exclusive I am just doing what you wanted."_

"_What I wanted? I wanted you to fight for me, I wanted you to say that there was no one else that you could possibly be with, and that you rather be alone without me, I wanted to be the one that you come to when you're upset, which is obviously right now, not go to some white trash whore." I had tears in my eyes by now._

"_Well how was I supposed to know that?"_

"_You just are."_

"_God Bella I am so tired of this. You don't want to tell people about us but yet you want me to give all of me to you. Are you that ashamed. Are you embarassed to be seen with Edward Cullen th loser bad boy.?"_

"_No, I'm not embarassed. I want to tell people about us, but they will break us apart, things will get so complicated that it will start to ruin our realtionship, and I care about what we have too much to put us throught that, and I really care about you and don't want to hurt you."_

_That is when he came to me and passionatley kissed me, and I just melted into him. It was nothing like our kisses before. It was full of care and some lust.he started to roam his hands down by breast and massage them through my shirt until they hardened, then he went further and put is hand up my skirt and started to rub me through my underwear._

"_Oh." Was all I managed to gasp. I was becoming very wet, that's when I took my hand and started to undo his pants, I couldn't do it fast enough. So he removed my hand and helped me. then when we got his pants and underwear off he pushed me against a wall and pulled my skirt up and my underwear down. He was about to enter me._

"_wait, do you have --you know." I asked breathlessly. _

"_Oh right." He went to his drawer got the wrapper opened it then place the condomn on his quite large penis. And then he thrust in. and he got to picking up speed._

"_OH.MY.GOD Edward" my moans were getting louder and louder._

_We had our forheads pressed together, just looking at each other._

"_DINNER!"_

_We heard Esme call downstairs, so we freshened up and he gave a hard kiss before going downstairs, and I forgot what our fight was about._

Present

"Bella"

"Bella" I heard my name twice now

"huh? Oh sorry."

He came to sit by me on his bed. "What are you thinking about?"

I"Iwas just thinking about the fight we had 2 months ago, it was pretty stupid."

"Yah it was. It seems like forever ago. Wait, I have something for you."

"Edward you know I hate when people, especially you, give me things."

"I know but you'll like it I swear." He got up and went to his dresser and pulled somehting out. "here"

He gave me a little box. I opened the box.

" Oh wow Edward."

I pulles out a necklace with a small crystal lamb.

"I know it's a lamb but for some reason it reminded me of you. And I have the same thing but only a lion but it is in the shape of a very mascular looking necklace."

"I love it." Then I decided to tell him now was the perfect time to tell him, now is the perfect time to tell him. Just say it Edward I love you.

"Edward I-I--"

**I'M SORRY BUT I HAD TO DO IT. I WILL UPDATE LATER TONIGHT. TELL ME IF YOU WANT HER TO SAY OR IF YOU THINK SHE SHOULD SAY IT IN A MORE ROMANTIC SETTING.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

Edward I-I…

"FAMILY MEETING" we heard Esme call.

"Coming" Edward yelled

He took my hand and helped me up. _great just great. I thought._ Of course we would get interrupted. We always do. Our moments always get ruined.

As we headed downstairs we saw Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme.

"Bella what are you doing here again?"Esme asked me.

"Oh i-I…" what was I going to say.

"me and her have a project to do." Thank God Edward answered for me.

"Another one?" she asked a bit suspiciously.

"yeah well the teacher hates our class. So why did you call us down her?"

"Well we figured that tonight we could all go see alice. Bella you can come too."

"Ok." Was all I managed to say. (Only Edward's siblings knows about them, like it says in the summary)

So we arrived at the hospital, and I was becoming very nervous. I haven't seen Alice since the night she was put here. I was sitting in the car with Edward, and I know he could tell I was nervous.

"Hey, it's all going to be ok, I know she can't wait to see you."

"yeah, you're right I just hope she isn't mad at me for not visiting her."

"she's not." He said sounding very sure of himself.

"how would you know?"

"Oh, I'm very good at reading people. Lets go."

We walked into the hospital waiting room and there was Jasper. He looked so upset I could tell he hasn't gotten enough sleep, and that he hasn't eaten anything. Being back in the hospital brought in a lot of memories.

_Sometime last year_

_I was at school doing a lab in biology. Of course without a lab partner. I heard Edward Cullen was caught trying to break into one of our teacher's cars. God if he could just behave like a normal human being, he wouldn't be considered such a loser._

"_Bella Swan repot to the principal's office." I heard over the intercome._

_I went into the office and there he was Edward Cullen in the principal's office AGAIN, what a surprise, and her was looking at me._

"_Ms. Swan, you need to get to the hospital right away, your father just called and said your mother got in a horrible accident." When the principal said that I swear my heart stopped beating._

"_I can't my car wouldn't start this morning so my father dropped me off."_

"_I'll take her." I knew that voice._

"_Mr. Cullen you are still in serious trouble."_

"_yes I know but this is an emergency, I really don't think you should keep me from taking Ms. Swan to go see her mother in the hospital. Should you?"_

"_Fine, but know that we aren't done her."_

"_We never are."_

_We got in the car and it was silent. The he put is CD in, and I instantly recognized the tune._

"_You listen to Debussy?"_

"_yeah, surprised?"_

"_Very."_

"_Well I am too. Who knew good girl, only cares about her grades and nothing else actually listens to any kind of music at all." I really hate this guy I thought._

"_well I don't listen to much music, but my mom plays it in the house all the time." I started getting sad. Remembering why I'm in the car with him in the first place._

_We arrived to the hospital, and I got out, and of course once I got out Edward left, whatever. I went into the hospital and I saw my dad talking to the doctor, and there was silence between them, I hate silence, silence is not good._

"_Dad." He didn't answer he just stayed still. "DAD." No answer._

"_Are you Bella Swan?" the doctor asked._

"_Yes, I am." He looked at me in silence; I did not like the silence._

"_I'm sorry but your mother lost too much blood," pause "she didn't make it." Yes now I am sure my heart stopped._

_-- _Present

After me and Edward talked to Jasper and told him to get something to eat we went in to go see Alice.

"Hey Alice" I said once she saw me.

"well it took you long enough." I had to laugh. But I did not feel right. I can't believe I am laughing when my best friend who is more like a sister to me is sitting here bandaged up, bruised everywhere, and is all stuck in needles is here obviously in pain. She realized what I thought. "laughing is ok Bella, that is actually what I need right now, some sit over here with me." she patted on an empty spot next to her on her hospital bed.

"I'll leave you two alone" Edward said, I almost forgot he was in here with me.

"Ok" me an Alice said in unison.

Edward looked at me for a long time before he left.

"That boy is so clueless it is hard to watch him." Alice said. I was a little confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"It just bugs me when two people who love each other more than this whole world combined don't admit it to each other. If he wasn't afraid of commitment and you would just tell him you love him your relationship would be out in the open." She looked really frustrated.

This worries I hate when people can read me like an open book. So I played it cool. "I have no idea what you are talking about"

"Bella you love him, he loves you, and you guys are still hiding your relationship from your parents, friends, at school, and your hiding your feelings from eachother. It is starting to became one big Soap Opera, and you know how much I hate those. I still don't know why you hide it. I don't even think you guys know why, and if you keep it a secret much longer, it will get a whole hell of a lot more complicated, and drive you to apart."

"Alic--"

"I mean I don't want you two to be apart, because I have never seen my brother this happy. And he hasn't acted out in months, except for the whole getting arrested for that whole fight in the bar thing."

"wait." I interrupted. "What fight, what bar, and what's this about getting arrested."

"UH - OH."

**Sorry again. Did alice just tell Bel,la something she wasn't supposed to know?**

**What will happen?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**I might have a chapter up tomorrow, I'm not completely sure because I have a volleyball game, but I will update either tomorrow or the next day.**

**Luv yah**

**review**


	4. Chapter 7

Chapter 7?

BPOV (soon to be Edward yayyyy!!)

It has been two days since I have seen Alice in the hospital, and it has also been two days since I have spoken to Edward. Sure he's come over but I don't talk to him, and I can honestly say that I don't care, I really don't. OH MY GODE what is wrong with me?

EPOV (hospital)

I walked into the hospital room Alice is staying in and she thinks she is hurt now wait until I'm done with her.

"hey bro it has been a while since you've come to see me" she smiled but her smile wasn't up all the way and I knew there was a reason.

"It has only been two days," I added

"So still a longtime, you kn……

"Not long enough," interrupted her. "So what did you talk to Bella about last time I was here?"

She looked at me guilty for some reason, "I have no idea what you're talking about"

I was angry now, "Alice don't give me that bullshit, something happen, because me and her were doing fine, actually better than fine, and then she came here and you talked to her alone then after your _Little talk_ she hasn't said one word to me." I was sure fire was coming from my ears by this point.

"Well don't look at me I barely said anything to her, butihappenedtomentionyourlittlefightinthebar." She was rambling nothing is ever good when she rambles

"What was that?" but I am pretty sure I heard mention and bar in that little sentence, OH GOD!!!

"I SAID I HAPPENED TO MENTION THE LITTLE FIGHT YOU HAD IN THE BAR, god are you fucking deaf." NOW I am going to kill her.

"ALICE, what the hell? I told you that I would tell her at my own time." I was so upset, but now at Alice but at Bella. "How did she get it out of you, god I knew she didn't trust me."

"HEY!" now she was mad. "She didn't ask me anything; it just kind of slipped out. We ere talking about how you have been a better person lately and the part about the bar fight just slipped out, sew me." She was now thinking this was a joke and it's not, I mean Bella has known about this for 2 days now and she hasn't mention it to me at all , that is so not like Bella. That was one of the reasons why I loved her because she let her opinions known instead of holding them in and getting revenge on you like other girls I've known.

Once again OH MY GOD did I just say love.

Fuck me.

I KNOW IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO UPDATE AND I KNOW IT IS SHORT BUT I WILL UPDATE LATER TONIGHT!

I HAVE TO BABYSIT!!! BYE!! IF I DON"T GET OVER 90 REVIEW BY WEDNESDAY I AM QUITTING THE STORY, NO POINT IN TAKING MY TIME AND WRITING WHEN NO ONE LIKES IT, BYE, (P.S THERE WILL BE MORE FLASHBACKS OF HOW THEY GOT STARTED AND JEALOUSY IS COMING (MY FAVORITE))!!!!


	5. AN SORRY!

THIS STORY WILL BE UPDATED TONIGHT OR TOMORROW NIGHT BUT I WILL UPDATE SOON

MORE FLASHBLACKS

LUV YAH


End file.
